


otra oportunidad

by awildcur



Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes & Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	otra oportunidad

EZ throws his phone down in frustration. You sent him directly to voicemail. Again.

He decides to try once more, murmuring a chant for you to pick up as it rings – as if you’ll somehow hear the desperation in his voice.

No luck.

Checking the time, he debates on if he should go to you or let you have your space. It physically hurts him to know he may have hurt you, but he knows he only has himself to blame.

His phone starts to ring. Without thinking, he answers.

“EZ!” the voice on the other end says.

It’s not yours.

“Em,” he sighs, shoulders drooping forward in disappointment. “Look, I can’t talk to you right now.”

“Wait, I just wanted to-”

“Emily,” he cuts her off, voice firm and direct. “I can’t talk to you right now. There’s shit I gotta deal with. I gotta go.”

EZ takes the silence on the other end as a signal to end the call. He throws the phone to the side and rubs a harsh hand over his face. The sound of a new text message rings out, but he ignores it. He knows who it is. The message from “E.T.” asking him if everything is alright would have to wait – or, if you were to decide, be left unanswered completely.

Until a few months ago, you never had any complaints about your year and a half long relationship with EZ. He’s the perfect gentleman, always affectionate, and someone you could be with in silence for hours and feel perfectly content. But as much as you try to ignore it, you can’t deny that there’s a third presence. The ghost of an ex. EZ makes sure he doesn’t answer any calls or texts when he’s with you, always remembering to set his phone on silent. But it still doesn’t stop you from feeling second best.

EZ wouldn’t cheat on you – you know this for certain. He was too honorable, too loyal to do that. You trust him – mostly.

But you don’t trust her.

It’s damn near two in the morning, but EZ marches out of his trailer and hops on his bike. He has to see you. Even if you slam the door in his face.

Once reaching his destination, he texts you, not even sparing a glance at his received messages.

“ _I’m outside. Can we talk?”_

“ _Please. I just wanna see you.”_

“ _I need to know you’re okay.”_

“ _I love you.”_

EZ waits, texting you every couple minutes, hoping you answer – in text or in person. He’ll take either at this point.

The sudden flash of a porch light alerts him. He advances towards the door, hearing the sound of you unlocking it from the other side. It swings open right when he steps up. Hands clutched to his kutte, EZ studies your face for the one second you stand in the doorway. You don’t speak and you barely look at him. But you don’t slam the door in his face, so he takes that as a good sign.

He walks inside, following you to the dimly lit kitchen. Wordlessly, you gesture for him to take the seat across from you. When he does, you finally look at him. For as much as he wanted to see you, it hurts to see the resignation in your eyes. He tears away from your gaze, looking to the side.

“ **You still mad?** ” EZ asks, his voice a whisper that’s just loud enough to reach your ears.

A heavy sigh escapes before you flatly reply, “I’m tired, Ezekiel.”

He’s smart enough to know that means several things. Slowly, his eyes wander back to yours. He takes in your face, hoping it’s not the last time he gets to see it.

“I’m sorry-” he starts.

“Don’t,” you interrupt. “ **Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it** , EZ. Please.”

He harshly swallows the lump in his throat. Tears sting at his eyes as he chokes out, “I mean it. I’ve never meant anything more.”

You believe the words but it’s not enough. “I can’t,” you tell him with a shake of your head. “I can’t be second best, EZ. I won’t.”

“You’ve never been second best.”

The scoff tumbles from your lips before you can stop it. “Yeah, I’m sure you think that’s true.” He’s silent when he hears this, his brows pull together as he frowns at your words. “How many times have you kept the fact that you’re seeing Emily from me? Or talking to her?”

“There is nothing going on between us. I’m with _you_. I wanna be with _you_.”

You pause for a beat before asking, “Is that why I hear you on the phone in the middle of the night? What about when you disappear with no explanation? And I know it’s not club shit, EZ. Please just be real with me.”

He straightens up in his chair and looks you straight in the eye. “She just needed some help. Friend to friend.”

“Friend,” you mock the word with a scoff. “Doesn’t your “friend” have a husband? Why doesn’t she ask _him_ for help?”

“That’s easier said than done.”

You roll your eyes. “Of course it is,” you whisper, mostly to yourself. Then you demand, “What did she need help with, then?”

He blinks, briefly looking away from you before hesitantly answering, “I don’t know if I can…”

“Right,” you nod. “And I don’t know if I can do this with you anymore.”

EZ wars with himself in his head. He knows everything is better left unsaid. But you’re one of the few good things he still has in his life, and explaining it might make you understand.

So he tells you. He tells you about the county clerk and what Emily asked of him. He tells you about the struggle and fight that ensued, and how the gun suddenly went off. And how the clerk – Marlon – is now dead.

“Fuck,” you say in disbelief once he’s finished.

“Yeah,” he just responds with a nod, head low after what he’s confessed to.

“Why did she ask _you_ , though?” you wonder out loud. “She’s married to a fucking cartel leader. He doesn’t have goons that knock people around, or what?”

EZ thinks back to the meeting Emily interrupted with Galindo. “She didn’t wanna involve him.”

“Oh, but she can involve you?” Every word was making you angrier by the second. “I dunno what it is about her that gets you into shit like this, EZ, but I don’t trust her,” you tell him. “She’s using you because she knows she can, you know that, right?”

He doesn’t want to admit that you’re probably right, that it’s staring him right in the face.

“I love you,” he says. “I’m done with these… favors, whatever they are. I fucking promise you.”

You tilt your head back, taking in his expression. EZ looks just as tired of everything as you do. With a deep sigh, you stand from the chair and hold a hand out to him.

“C’mon.”

Quizzically, he looks from your hand to your face.

“Let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

He feels the tension in his shoulders relax when he takes your hand – you’re giving him a second chance. As you lead him to the bedroom, he says, “Y’know, technically, it’s already tomorrow.”

You snort with laughter. The thick air of heaviness slightly dissipates for the moment, and instinctively, EZ’s lips curve into a small smile at the sound.

“Okay, genius,” you call back, your voice lighter. It’s slight but it’s there – this also makes him smile.

Once you’re in the bedroom, he tugs at your hand for you to turn and look at him.

“I mean it, I’m all in,” he promises. “It’s me and you. Tienes todo mi corazón.”

The two of you go to bed with still so much left to say to each other. The look of determination in Ezekiel’s eyes tells you he means every word. Starting today/tomorrow, he plans to show it – even more than before – and he’s not fucking it up.


End file.
